fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Pool of Tears (Minnie version)
Minnie continued to fall, but she began to float down. As she floated downward, she sighed in relief. "Well, after this, I shall not think of anything but fa-" Minnie began, before part of her skirt covered her mouth and she pushed it away, and she finished, "of falling downstairs." She saw a lamp attached to the side of the hole and turned it on. The rabbit hole suddenly was bathed in green. Minnie was surprised to find that she was floating down a strange room. As she floated downward, she looked surprised to see that her reflection was upside down. She saw a book float past her, so she picked it up and looked through it and saw that it was nothing but pictures, so she set it on a floating table. Suddenly, she heard loud chiming noises and saw a grandfather clock attached to the wall. As she continued to float down, the room's light became red and she floated into a rocking chair. She sighed, as she relaxed, but then, she went back too far and fell out and continued to float downward. "Goodness," Minnie said. "What if I should fall right through the center of the EAARRTH...?" She said, before floated down fast and went through a tight space in the hole. "...and come out of the other side, where people walk upside down?" She turned upside down, as she said this, but then got caught on something. She then saw Kaa run down a weird hallway. She was upside down and her legs were hanging from a bar. She righted herself and resumed the chase. "Oh, Mister Snake!" Minnie called, as she chased after him. "Wait! Please!" She ran into a room and heard a door close. She ran to the door and opened it, only to find a smaller door. She continued opening doors, until she reached the last door, which was about a foot high. She squeezed through it and crawled into a very large empty room. "Curiouser and curiouser," Minnie commented. She saw a small pair of curtains close and she ran up to them and opened them up. There was a small door about six inches high, with a yellow cat, wearing a purple hat and purple vest. His name was Top Cat. She began to open the door and the cat let out a yelp of pain. "Oh!" Minnie said. "Oh, I beg your pardon. My name is Minnie. Minnie Mouse." "Oh, oh. Quite alright." the cat said. "My name is Top Cat. You can call me T.C. But you did give me quite a turn!" "You see, I was following-" Minnie began. "Rather good, what?" Top Cat said. "Doorknob, turn?" "Please, sir," Minnie said. "Well, one good turn deserves another," Top Cat said. "What can I do for you?" "Well, I'm looking for an Indian python," Minnie said. "So, uh, if you don't mind..." "Uh? Oh!" Top Cat said before he revealed an image and Minnie peeked in to see Kaa running away. "There he is!" Minnie said. "I simply must get through." Top Cat shook his head and said, "Sorry, you're much too big. Simply impassible." "You mean impossible?" Minnie asked. "No, impassible," Top Cat said. "Nothing's impossible. Why don't you try the bottle on the table?" "Table?" Minnie said, before a table appeared out of nowhere with a small bottle on it and she ran to it. "Oh!" "Read the directions." Top Cat said, with a laugh, "and directly, you'll be directed in the right direction." Minnie read the tag hanging from the bottle. "DRINK ME," she read, before she said, "Hmm, better look first. For one drinks much from a bottle marked 'poison', it's almost certain to disagree with one sooner or later." "Beg your pardon?" Top Cat asked. Minnie laughed and said, "I was just giving myself some good advice." She drank some of the bottle and licked her lips. "Mm! Tastes like, uh...cherry tart." Suddenly, she shrunk a couple inches. "...custard..." She said as she shrunk some more. "...pineapple..." she said, as she shrunk to four inches in height. "...roast turkey," Minnie said, before the bottle suddenly collapsed on her. "Goodness!" Minnie said, before she put the bottle next to her on the floor. "What did I do?" she asked. Top Cat laughed and said, "You almost went out like a candle!" "But look!" Minnie said, as she ran up to Top Cat. "I'm just the right size!" "Oh, no use," Top Cat said as he laughed again. "I forgot to tell you, ho-ho-ho-ho! I'm locked!" "Oh, no," Minnie groaned, as she put her hand on her forehead, looking like she was about to cry. "Ha-ha-ha, but, of course, uh, you've got the key, so..." Top Cat began. "What key?" Minnie asked. "Now, don't tell me you've left it up there," Top Cat said, as he glanced up at the table and the key appeared. "Oh dear!" Minnie said. She tried climbing on the glass table's leg, but it was too slippery. She slid down to the floor and then sat down with her legs close to her body and put her hand on her face. "What ever will I do?" she said. Top Cat laughed and said to Minnie, "Try the box, naturally." "Oh," Minnie said, as a small box appeared in front of her. She opened it up and inside the box were a bunch of cookies with words on them. "Eat me," Minnie read. She picked up a pink cookie with EAT ME written in blue frosting. "Alright. But goodness know what this will do," Minnie said, as she took a bite. She suddenly started to have a series of rapid growth spurts. "Wow, wow, wow, wow!" Minnie yelled, as she grew bigger. Top Cat's mouth was covered by Minnie's giant foot. "Oh!" she said, as she bumped her head on the ceiling. She was about 70 ft. tall and barely fit the room. "Whtwhsthswwdthdwd!" Top Cat mumbled behind Minnie's shoe. "What did you say?" The giant Minnie asked, moving her foot aside. "I said, 'A little of that went a long way!'" Top Cat said and he began laughing. Minnie sniffled, looking close to tears again. "Well, I don't think it's so funny," Minnie said, unable to hold back her tears. "Now-Now, I'll never get home!" A giant tear fell onto the ground in front of Top Cat. "Oh, come on, now," Top Cat said. "Crying won't help." "I know, but..." Minnie sobbed. "I-I-I just can't stop!" She began crying like crazy and the massive tears began to flood the room. "Hey! Hey, you! Bwbwlwbbwlwbl!" Top Cat said, as he swallowed some water. "Say, this won't do at all! You, you up there, stop! Stop I say!" Minnie didn't listen, as she continued to cry her eyes out. Top Cat noticed the bottle floating in the water. "Oh, look! The bottle! THE BOTTLE!" he shouted. Minnie picked up the tiny bottle and drank the last of it. She shrunk to 2 inches and fell into the bottle. "Oh dear," Minnie said, "I do wish I hadn't cried so much." "Glpglpglp," Top Cat said, as he swallowed the water and Minnie and the bottle floated into the keyhole. Category:Fan Fiction